Elsword: Memories
by BOSSnGANGSTA
Summary: An action packed drama about a boy named BG, trying to uncover his past. Along the way he encounters many who he ends up fighting with, which makes him a criminal all over. Over periods of time he gets fragments of his past allowing him to slowly come to one devastating conclusion. (Okay, this is harder than I thought, so just keep a look out. XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Public enemy number one**

I sit up straight, looking to my right and left quickly. "Hey! Get down from there!" It was a faint voice...

And it was coming from beneath me! This is weird, I don't know what's going on, nor do I know where I am.

I look around, taking in my surroundings...I'm in a tree...about a hundred feet in the air...And I'm sitting

on a thin branch. I take a deep breath, and shift to my left, slowly swinging my feet off. The branch breaks.

Someone below screams, "This isn't good!" I'm falling at an alarming rate and I need to think of something

quick! I look down and see a red haired boy flying at me at an amazing speed, I spin to my right barely

missing him now facing the main problem in front of me. I brace myself and hit the ground with a "thud!", All

the air flies out of me, along with a sharp pain all over my body. But I'm alive. But how, that fall should have

killed me! I roll on my back to find a purple haired girl wearing a purple dress, and the red haired boy who

tried to kill me, staring down at me. "Are you okay!" The purple haired one's voice is very annoying "show me

your wounds" I'm gonna punch her. "Hey! Answer me!" I slam my hands in the dirt, pull in my knees and kick forward sending me flying into the red haired boy's stomach. Jerking to the left, I punch the purple haired one in the face sending blood flying from her nose. I land on my feet lightly as they both fall as if in slow motion. I glance

over at the red boy, and stare right into the point of a sword. "Is that how you treat people who j-" I punch the sword to the side "first lock release" the words just came out as I came into range and punched him in the chest sending him flying into the tree, making a massive crater. "Lightning bolt!" the girl shouted something behind me that sounded like an attack so jump to my right, moment later I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I slammed into a tree. I look back where I came and I'm far away, and the girl looks nothing more than a dot. I need time to think, because none of this is making any sense! I wake up in a tree with no memories, and I am really strong, I need to talk to someone that doesn't wanna kill me.

I find my way out of the forest and into a village called "Ruben". A kind woman with pink hair named "Anne" allowed me to stay with her until I figured out what's going on. "I'm going to Lowe to get a job in the barracks!" I called "okay, try not to make him angry!" she replied; I walk out of the house and head over to the barracks. "Who are you?" Lowe was standing in front of the barracks glaring at me "I don't know" he does an sound with his mouth. "Kid, what's name?" "I don't know" he was about to ask another question but I asked a question of my own. "Can I have a job here?" He burst out laughing, and it pissed me off. "Do you even know how to fight?" Actually when I fought the pair in the forest I did pretty good for my first time. "I guess" I answered and he laughs.

That did it, I dash over to Lowe and throw a punch, he easily sidesteps and hits me on the back of my head sending me crashing to the ground. I pick myself up and launch a series of punches an kicks but he's blocking and dodging them like he's bored. He's toying with me! I fake a punch to his face, and slide around him, and he kicks me in the jaw and everything starts to get fuzzy. He turns around an back hands me back to the earth "you're too clumsy, you can be a janitor if you like" he laughs again and I snap. "First lock release!" I spring up and see Lowe's eyes get serious, as he red aura blasts around him. I don't hesitate. I slam my foot on the ground an launch myself at him, throwing a punch without holding back. He blocks with his arms and the ground around us cracks, but I don't stop. I grab his arms and swing under them, driving my feet into his ribs making his feet leave the ground. Perfect. I hold on with an iron grip and flip with Lowe sending him crashing into the dirt. Blood flies from his mouth as he lay there gasping for air. I look around and see a crowd of people staring at me with disbelief...and anger. "Lowe!" It was the purple haired ones voice. She comes and kneels next to his body and starts to make him drink a red liquid. "Time to settle the score!" I turn around and a foot buries itself into my stomach, it's the red haired boy! He pulls his foot away and brings his sword down at me, and a catch it with both hands, struggling to keep it above my head. The same red aura that Lowe used engulfs the boy, and it suddenly becomes harder to keep the sword from splitting me in half. "I'm going to pay you back for before...HAAAAAA!" I use his own strength against him, stepping back and letting the sword dig into the earth. I dash forward, but before I can do anything, something grazes my cheek. I look in the direction it came from and see a girl with long green hair with a bow. Aimed at me. I turn to the boy, who tackles me to the ground an starts punching, but I swiftly move my head dodging most of them. I punch him in the gut making him spit saliva all over me, and throw him at the girl. She dodges an shoots a ton of arrows at me. I roll away, crawling to a run to sprint. I need to get away from here and fast! I squeeze through the crowd dodging the grabbing hands and make my way out of the village and toward the exit knowing I'm gonna have a hard life.

Memory fragment-

"_Come on BG, if you don't learn how to use a sword you can't protect yourself" James pleaded "I don't wanna use a weapon, they slow me down!" I throw the sword on the ground. "You're such a baby you know that?"I feel the blood rush to my face as I reach down to pick up my sword to continue the training._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To the castle!**

I collapse on the ground gasping for air, tears streaming down the sides of my face. Every muscle in my body feels like it's on fire! The technique I use to boost my strength must be it, ever since I started using it my body has become weak. And the fights. The pain I've endured until now is coming at me all at once, damn them. I'm back in the forest where I passed some weird looking creatures along the way. I roll to my back to get more air but it hurts so much, I might pass out. A minute ago a piece of my past came back and I think I once knew how to wield a sword, maybe I should get one instead of handling everything with my bare hands. I need to start moving before they find me, so I use most of my strength and jump to my feet, nearly falling on the landing. Putting myself a good distance from the village might have given me enough time to make it to Elder, but if I keep crying they're going to catch me for sure.

"_Come on BG before we miss the fireworks!" James yelled. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I run down the stairs and out the door wearing a T-shirt and red shorts, with my sword sheathed on my back. "You can't bring that to the fireworks!" He complained a lot "Well, no one said I couldn't," I walk past him and toward the Elder plaza._

I fall to my knees, head throbbing with pain. "Elder...My home...My Sword!" I get back on my feet and start running in a random direction. My name is BG, and I know where to start my search. I finally reach the Elder entrance and start walking, looking around for some clue to where my house is, noting the faces that are watching me as I pass by. They look scared and curious, maybe because I'm covered in so much blood and dirt. Looking down at myself I'm wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt (pink and red because of the blood), blue jeans, and black and gray shoes. I walk down the road avoiding the eyes and spot the plaza! Running down the white stairs and stopping in the middle of plaza. "Hey, do I know you?" I turn around to see a woman with long dark hair, wearing a red and white uniform. "Well sorry to break it to you but I don't know you." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture, she takes a step toward me as I take a step back raising my fists. I instantly feel heat swell in my cheek and a sharp pain followed. She slapped me!I didn't even see her move but I know she did. "Don't raise your fists at me again or next time it will be more than that!" She smiles and hands me the photo. "I'm Camilla, I own the arena and sparring arena's all around, and that picture your holding looks just like you and I was wandering if that really is you." I take the picture with curiosity and look at the small boy in the picture. There was no denying that this boy was me. "Yeah, this is me, but how did you get this?" She takes the picture and walks past me, grabbing the back of my shirt, dragging me. "Come on, I need to show you something," she starts to run back up the stairs and through the crowds of people toward a unknown location.

"This is um...A nice place you got here." We're In her house which looked more like a gym to me, body building equipment everywhere and it stank of sweat and must. "Hey do you have a...Sword...That might be related to me?" She leans on a wall and crosses her arms. "Listen, I don't know much about you, but I do know your friend left me this to give you." She went over to a rack and reached in between some weights, coming back with a map. "You're best friend left this with me...I think his name was-"

I didn't even need to hear it to know what she was gonna say, so I stormed out of the house with the map. I'm running toward the Elder suburbs to the castle on the map. I already know what's there and I need to get it so I can maybe learn more of my past. Sprinting into the dark forest, clenching my fists sensing danger ahead.

Ducking under the point-blank fire ball I uppercut the wizard in the jaw, sending a spine tingling _crack, _of another fallen foe crashing to the ground. Why are all these monsters attacking me? I step in here and immediately bombarded with missiles and monsters. Checking for more enemies, I sprint forward. Fighting my way through another couple waves of wizards, bees, and trees I stumble into a clearing, catching my breath as I fall to my butt and stare up at a giant tree that is five times the ones I just fought. It twitches. Cursing under my breath, I stand and get into fighting position ready to rumble. The tree yells into the sky, taking this chance I dig my foot into the ground and charge at it. It turns in my direction and fires multiple fire balls at me, too large to dodge so cover my face with arms and run straight for him. "Hot!" the first one hit, then the second, then the third! I roll putting the fire out then I jump at the the tree and punch it right between the eyes, grabbing its right eye socket I throw myself far above it. When I begin to fall I spin multiple times before delivering a deadly axe kick onto it's bushy head sending a shock up my thigh. The ground beneath it dug into the ground with a _crack. _I jump off the tree and look up at it, laughing at the sight of the tree buried, incapable to move tree with a large crack going right down the middle of it. "I'm gonna finish this now, no hard feelings" after taking a good few of steps back I sprint at the tree at full speed throwing myself once again at it, driving my foot into its chest. A crater was made where I kicked it, then it grew, and soon enough I flew right through the freak of nature. I land on my feet and continue walk forward out of the forest, hearing the tree fall apart behind me.

Who does that kid think he is? Putting Lowe in such a bad condition, and everyone else but Rena injured. When we find him, I'm gonna make sure he g- "Stop _trying to _think Aisha we all know that if we find that guy I'm going to be the one to-" I hit him on the head with my staff. "Shut up Elbaka, I'm going to be the one to finish him, you can just sit back and watch so you don't get your puny ass kicked like before." Elsword's face turned red and he swung his sword over his shoulder. "Next time won't be the same", he turns his back to me. "Next time, I'm gonna make sure that he's on the ground before me dead." All three of us then start into Shadow forest, with revenge the only thing on our minds.

"Who...Who did this?" The scene before us was breath taking. The Ent, the biggest tree in Shadow forest was slumped over, a crack going down its middle, a crater in its chest, and in the middle of the crater was a small hole. It was our elder Rena who spoke, "I don't know but he/she or_ it, _must have been a really skilled fighter to have taken this creature alone" She walked casually toward the giant tree and started examining it. "_tch, _I could have taken it" I ignored Elsword's comment, rolling my eyes. "It couldn't have just been one person" I point at the mess that was the Ent, "It looks like a billion year old tree that was poorly drilled for tree sap!" I turned to Elsword who was standing there, arms crossed looking pissed off. "It was him, who else could it have been?" Rena looks back at us, "He's right, only a skilled martial artist could have done this and to the monsters we passed." Elsword starts toward the exit, but I grab his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" He shakes me off with ease and keeps walking. "Toward the boy, who else?"

I'm getting stronger. I jump kneeing the knight in the face, spin and kick him to the side. "Who's next!" I scream as an army of guards rush at me. I run at them ducking under swings, countering with punches, dodging attacks so they hit each other making me laugh. I grab the nearest knights arm and swing him around in a circle, knocking other to the ground, and when I'm finished I slam the man into the ground. I keep moving, stepping over the half dead bodies, kind of enjoying this a bit too much. I break into a sprint, spotting more guards coming my way, I point my shoulder in their direction and ram through them sending them flying in all directions. Turning the corner I run down a slanted bridge, where I see a big knight, standing I the middle of the bridge with a sword on is shoulder. "Get out of my way!" I jump, punching his face, and when I land I deliver three more into his stomach. He wobbles around for a second then punches me, I punch back almost immediately. He brings his sword down, which I sidestep easily, spitting blood at it, I kick his elbow and shoulder, shattering it both of them he drops the sword crying out in pain. He crashes to one knee as I walk through the door that he was guarding. I'm instantly greeted with a missile headed in my direction, and I dodge it easily, stepping to the side. "Tick...Tick," "oh sh-" the missile exploded throwing me off guard, flying to the right. I push my palms to the ground slowing me down but making a long streak of blood o the concrete. There's a ringing In my left ear and feel the blood running down the side of my face and down my arm, most of my shirt is gone and straight ahead is a round robot that's almost as big as the tree. I stand, clenching my fists I sprint at the machine. He fires a laser in my direction, I sidestep it still running, and when I'm in range I whirl around it, and kick it in the back of the knee, sending it crashing to the ground. I get ready to strike again but it's arm swings around and connects with the bloodied side of my face, sending me spiraling across the ground at an amazing speed, toward the edge of the platform. I strike my feet down hard, stopping me with a screech. I look up but don't see a robot. Where did he go? I look left to right in panic, hearing an engine I look up and see it falling toward me. But I don't wait for it to land, I jump, leaning back so my head is facing the ground, and thrust both my legs at it. I connect with its crouch but only make a dent, not even slowing it down, it keeps falling. I throw my hands back, bend my knees, and land sending a painful shock up my arms and legs, but my legs also pierce through making the robot scream. I don't wait. Pushing up with all my might we both fly through the air, sending the machine to its back. I yank my legs free, at the same time it sits up and grabs me with both claws. "Gah!" I squirm around but its grip is too tight and still growing tighter around my body. My ribs crack and I scream, and I start to feel dizzy. "Oh no...Nonononono!" I'm gonna die! I throw my head in a directions and kick my feet hoping to magically break free. Another crack. My eye's roll back but I bite my lip sending blood spraying from it, and slam my head on the metal, creating another dent, loosening the grip, I break free! I throw myself at it's face but it fires a beam at me, No time to dodge or block, I'm hit full force. Burns cover my body but I ignore the fierce pain and punch it square in its eye, sending my hand straight through. It grabs me again but I don't care. I yank at the eye. Once. Twice. Then _clank._ The eye comes out with my hand still in it. I reel back my arm and punch it as hard as I can, _crash._ Shards go everywhere and a giant dent forms in it's head. "Too easy," but wait...Where was the memory? Where was the clue that I was supposed to find! Again, I start to panic, looking in all directions, but something else comes back to me. The pain. I barf red and orange goo all over the robot. "Ugh," my eyes once again roll back into my head as I fall forward into darkness.

"Mega Slash!" Swinging my sword down in an arc I catch Banthus across the chest, blood covers my face an gets in my eyes. I feel a hand close around my throat and let go sending me to a wall that winds me. "Elsword!" The scream was from both Aisha and Rena and I hear them running in my direction. "Alright Banth-piss I'll give you that one," the words come out as a croak. "But don't expect to get another lucky shot like that again!" I jump up, open my eyes and all three of us charge at him. Minions suddenly surround Banthus protecting him, "Lightning bolt!" streams of blue lighting strike the group, sending everyone but Banthus to ground splashing into the water. Rena jumps at Banthus and knees him hard I the face sending blood flying from his nose. "Assault slash!" with a high-speed movement I dash at him and drive my sword deep into his stomach...Or so I thought. _Ting! _Banthus blocked it and counters quickly with an uppercut with his sword, sending mine out of my hands. I jump at him but he grabs my face with his giant hand.

I twist around to see Elsword in Banthus's grasp, but before I could do anything he spins around and back hands me with his sword hand, sending me splashing through the water, everything going numb and black.

"Chain Fire Ball!" I fire three consecutive fire balls at Banthus. He whirls around and uses Elbaka as a Shield! He muffles a scream in pain as the fire burns through the back of his shirt leaving a black mark. "No! I take a step forward but he's already thrown Elsword at me sending us both to the water. I push him off me and see Banthus charging at us full speed. Elsword picks himself up and stands between me and Banthus arms at his side with a red aura surrounding him.

He throws a punch at me and it hits me dead in the face, Aisha gasps behind me. I don't flinch. There's too much anger in me to care. I smack Banthus's hand away and punch him in the stomach, making him throw up and fall to his knees. I punch him again but this time in the throat, sending him to his hands bowing before me. I turn around and help Aisha stand up, then let her fall again into the water. I laugh, but she doesn't. She thrusts her staff into my crouch and Destruction mode or not, it still hurt. I fall on my side holding my family jewels.

"Hey Banthus, you caused us a lot of trouble and we're kind of sick of it." I hold my staff in his face and send his head flying from his shoulders in a ball of flames.

**Chapter 3: Job changes**

_**You wish to get stronger, but at what cost? **_

_**Bitch, shut up and give me my job!**_

_**I finally found you, you coward! Come down from there and fight me!**_

_**I plan to sit here an finish my cookie, thank you very much.**_


End file.
